Eddomon Chapter 2: War Of Ghosts
by gojirules
Summary: Some time has passed since the events in chapter 1. Ed and Eddy have returned from the dead, and have recruited many humiliated villains in their ultimate plan of revenge against Edd. Will Edd and his friends survive? Find out.


(the ghosts of Ed and Eddy appear in the spot where they were killed)  
Ed: you're gonna pay for this edd , if it's the last thing we ever do , WE SHALL HAVE OUR REVENGE

Ed and Eddy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhohohoho

(edd and nurse joy are walking together)  
Edd: beautiful day isn't it?  
Nurse Joy: yeah it is

(they arrive at the haunted place)  
Edd: i remember this place , it's where we had our final battle with ed and eddy

Nurse Joy: just thinking about that creeps me out

Edd: me too

Nurse Joy: in fact , just thinking about the whole war creeps me out as well

Edd: agreed , i think it's safe to say that thinking about the war creeps everybody out

Nurse Joy: ok.  
Edd: alright

Nurse Joy: *gets chill down spine*  
Edd: Nurse Joy , is something wrong

Nurse Joy: uhm, I .. . .I had this chill run down my spine :( creepy

Edd: that is creepy

*ghostly blood dripping is heard*  
Edd: you hear something

Nurse Joy: yeah , i think it came from over there

Edd: oh my, so scary

Nurse Joy: i know

Edd: yeah 0_0 i am so creeped out right now

(ghost of Eddy posseses Edd)  
Nurse Joy: Edd , are you ok

G major voiced Edd with Eddy's voice at the same time: never better heh heh

Nurse Joy: ok

Eddy: *jums out of edd and scares Nurse Joy*

Eddy: YEEESSSS , EDDY'S BACK IN BUSINESS

Edd: GHOST DX

Eddy: now , i shall enact my ultimate revenge upon you

Edd: how will you do that? your a ghost

Eddy: oh , then you didn't get the memo , i have supernatural powers now , you shall feel my revenge soon enough (disappears)

Edd: we'll see about that

(meanwhile)  
Eddy's ghost: *posses a Lucario*  
Lucario: *eye's glow Blue like headlights* MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA

(Eddy contacts Ed)  
Eddy: (in Lucario's body) how's that army coming out

(Ed is in the land before time universe , attempting to recruit the sharptooth)  
Ed: i'm just getting the recruits together

(The Sharptooth grabs Ed by his head and starts chewing on it)  
Ed: quit chewin' my head man

(The Sharptooth keeps chewing on Ed's head)  
Ed: i'll help you catch Littlefoot and his friends

(The Sharptooth's eyes widen , then The Sharptooth throws Ed on it's back and they ride on to catch Littlefoot and his friends)  
Ed: go team Ed

(back with Eddy)  
Eddy: excellent , (chuckles evilly) soon , revenge will be ours (laughs evilly)  
Edd: I have the strangest feeling something bad is going to happen. :(  
(later that night , Edd , Red , and Nurse Joy are out camping in the woods , and Red hears a roar in the distance)  
Red: there's something coming toward us

Edd: what is it

Red: it sounds like a herd

(a herd of wild pokemon stampedes through the campsite)  
Nurse Joy: what's happening

(the stampede has passed through , and another roar is heard)  
Edd: what is that

Red: i don't know

(suddenly , tress start falling down , and a shadowy figure is seen in the middle of the forest , and the figure is revealed to be The Sharptooth , who storms toward the campsite)  
Edd: AAAHH sharp tooth *gets up and backs away*  
Nurse Joy: what do we do now

Edd: probably run away from The Sharptooth for now *runs from him* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH

(The Sharptooth gives chase)  
Edd: AAHHH DX

Nurse Joy: what are we gonna do

Edd: maybe we can trap him

Red: good idea

Edd: *traps it in a cage* there we go :) not sure where that came from

(the trio walks off , and Eddy , in Lucario's body , destroys the cage with shadow claw , freeing the sharptooth)  
Eddy: (patting The Sharptooth's snout) ya did good , now the 2nd part of our plan can go in to effect

(the next day)  
Edd: that was some experience we had last night , huh guys

Nurse Joy: yeah

Red: totally

Edd: where did that Sharptooth come from anyways

Nurse Joy: what exactly is a sharptooth

Edd: it's a nickname for a Tyrannosaurus Rex that appears in a movie i used to watch as a kid

Red: ty-rann-o-saur-us rex ?  
Edd: the Tyrannosaurus Rex was the most feared predator of the Cretaceous era

Red: cre-ta-ceous era ?  
Edd: the Cretaceous era was a period in my world's history , the periods before it were the Jurassic and the Triassic , they were the eras when dinosaurs ruled the earth

Red: di-no-saurs ?  
Edd: dinosaurs were the dominant species during the Triassic , Jurassic , and Cretaceous eras , they were a species of reptiles , but were also classified as a species of birds

Nurse Joy: birds ?  
Red: rep-ti-les ?  
Edd: (sighs) birds and reptiles are species of animals related to dinosaurs , as i explained

Red: an-i-mals ?  
Edd: grrr animals are creatures that coexist with humans in my world , but there were animals long before humans evolved

Meowth of team rocket: hey, you. . .what you guy's doin?  
Edd: where did you come from

Meowth: my mother

Edd: cool , anyway , what are you doing here

Meowth: I got separted from team rocket :(  
Red: sounds awful

Nurse Joy: what happened that seperated you guys

Meowth: it all started when me, Jesse and James were walking here in these woods looking for a pikachu to get from Ash, but then suddenly Jesse and James dissapeared with screams of horror, and then I never saw them again *sigh's*  
Red: did you see where they were headed before they disappeared

Meowth: it was foggy but I did see two strange shadowy figures take them away and one of them had creepy glowing eye's like headlighs the strange figures and the others dissapeared with them.  
Nurse Joy: it must've been awful

(suddenly the tv shows a news broadcast)  
News Reporter : we interrupt this regularly scheduled program to bring you this important message , a strange creature has been spotted approaching Viridian City , it has been reported to have devoured several pokemon and several people , what will happen once it reaches the city is unknown at this point , we'll keep you informed as the story unfolds , we now return you to your regularly scheduled program

(over in Viridian City , everything is normal , people are living peacefully when all at once , the sharptooth bursts out of a building and wreaks havoc on the streets of Viridian City , devouring and killing several people and causing lots of property damage , soon , it throws a citizen at a portapotty , destroying it , and the citizen using the portapotty is upset)  
Citizen: do you mind

(the sharptooth looks toward the 2 citizens as the 1 thrown at the portapotty flees as The Citizen using the portapotty cowers in fear as The Sharptooth stares him down)  
Citizen: (afraid) ah no , uh , roaar , it's not working

(The Sharptooth grabs the citizen in it's jaws and thrashes him around)  
(back with Edd)  
Edd: it must be The Sharptooth

Meowth: sharp what

Red: Sharptooth , a large creature we encountered last night

Meowth: weird

Red: i thought so myself , but that thing was much more than it's name gave away

Nurse Joy: yeah , you should've seen it , it had a huge maw filled with bladelike teeth , and it had a massive tail , and it had stubby arms and 2 fingers on each hand , and razorlike claws on each finger , and it had black skin , and it had a scar on it's right eye , it was scary

Meowth: ok.  
Red: we managed to trap it

Nurse Joy: but how did it get away

Edd: Tyrannosaurus Rex has been known to have a strong bite radius , so it is possible it ripped the cage apart with it's jaws

Nurse Joy: oh

Red: at least things can't get any worse

(the tv shows another news report)  
News Reporter: breaking news , a giant ghostly creature has been spotted destroying Striaton City , local city officials are discussing safety measures (is interrupted as a crowd of people runs through the area) i'm Jimmy Narx , now this

(in Striaton City , we see the spirit of the original 1954 Godzilla destroying everything in his path)  
(back with Edd)  
Red: i stand corrected

Nurse Joy: what is going on today

Edd: it seems as if the horrors of the war are starting up all over again

Nurse joy: ok

(tv shows a 3rd special news report)  
News Reporter: in breaking news released just moments ago , it appears as though a red creature is attacking Castelia City and sucking in people's souls , that's all for now

(in Castelia City , we see Trigon , the destroyer of worlds , laying waste to Castelia City and stealing the souls of it's inhabitants)  
(back with Edd)  
Red: that's the 3rd thing to go on today

Meowth: how is this happening

Nurse Joy: what's bringing the horrors of the war back to this world

Red: what's causing these destructive events to go on

Edd: I don't know

(meanwhile , Ed and Eddy are watching the events unfold in their ghostly lair)  
Eddy: (in Lucario's body) perfect , all goes as planned

Ed: indeed it does (Ed and Eddy laugh evilly)  
(back with Edd)  
Nurse Joy: where will it end

Edd: I don't know , right now , i'm wondering who can save us

Red: well , what are we waiting for , maybe eddy's back from the dead some how

Edd: now that you mentioned it , me and Nurse Joy encountered him yesterday while we were walking , we visited the spot where we defeated him and Ed

Meowth: who are Ed and Eddy

Edd: they're people who wanted to capture me , then they wanted to destroy me , but we stopped them

Meowth: must've been a real heart attacker

Edd: it was , and they had monsters and a bank robber on their side , Ed and Eddy were willing to destroy the entire pokemon world just to capture me

Meowth: they must've been the worst

Red: oh they were , but now , they must be back , and they must have a army with them

Meowth: scary, I'll help

Red: good , we'll need all the help we can get

Meowth: cool

Red: alright everybody , let's roll out

*they go to face enemies*

(they go to Viridian City)  
Edd: here we are :D

Red: so here's the plan , Meowth will go in there and fight him , then he'll lure him out of the city

Meowth: alright (jumps in to fight The Sharptooth)  
Meowth: *doing his moves on Sharptooth* TAKE THAT X3

(The Sharptooth growls in annoyance)  
Meowth: hey ugly , why don't ya pick on somebody your own size

(The Sharptooth roars in challenge and charges at Meowth)  
Meowth: *attacks him but then gets wounded badly by being bitten and scratched* AAAAHH DX

(Meowth attempts to claw The Sharptooth's good eye in revenge , but The Sharptooth swats him away before he can and attempts a final finishing blow)  
Meowth: NOOOOO DX

(Meowth dodges before he can be killed)  
Red: you'll never win

Edd: i don't know , he looks close to doing so

Meowth: *dying*  
Edd: Nurse Joy , get Meowth outta here , we'll take Sharptooth on

Nurse Joy: ok (takes Meowth)  
Red: *attacks The Sharptooth * YAAAAAAHH

(The Sharptooth bites Red in the leg and tosses him aside , and Red takes out a pokeball)  
Red: Charizard , i choose you (throws the pokeball , and Charizard comes out) now , use flamethrower

(Charizard uses flamethrower on The Sharptooth , who is little but irritated by it)  
Edd: you will be defeated

(The Sharptooth attempts to bite Charizard , but Charizard flies out of the way)  
Red: use flamethrower once more

(Charizard uses flamethrower again , this time directed at The Sharptooth's good eye , which opens wide in fright as the fire reflects in it , but at the last possible 2nd , The Sharptooth wades out of the way and jumps at Charizard , headbutting it)  
Edd: get it's good eye! it might die from that

Red: or get MORE mad

Edd: true . . .  
Red: new plan , (to Charizard) Charizard , lure The Sharptooth out of the city

(Charizard flies out of the city and The Sharptooth follows)  
Edd: what's the plan about?  
Red: we can't stop it , but we can at least get it as far away from anybody else as possible

(Edd and Red follow The Sharptooth , who , by now , is 1000 miles from Viridian City)  
Red: Charizard , return

(Charizard returns to his pokeball , and Edd , Red , Nurse Joy , and Meowth head to Striaton City to face Ghost Godzilla)  
(meanwhile , The Sharptooth returns to Ed and Eddy's ghostly base)  
Ed: the plan went perfectly

Eddy: (in Lucario's body) you did a good job out there (The Sharptooth licks Ed)  
Ed: he still likes me after i helped him

Eddy: (in Lucario's body) way to point that out captain obvious

(back with Edd , he and his friends are heading to face Ghost Godzilla)  
Edd: how do we get him

Red: Lapras , i choose you (throws pokeball and Lapras comes out) now use ice beam

Lapras: LaaPRAS (uses ice beam on Ghost Godzilla , who is little but irritated by it and uses his heat ray on Lapras)  
Red: ok , use bubble beam

Lapras: LaaPRAS (uses bubble beam on Ghost Godzilla , who dodges it)  
Edd: he's too tough

Red: *keeps trying with Lapras*  
(Ghost Godzilla is unaffected by Lapras's attacks)  
Edd: IT'S NO USE WHAT DO WE DO DX

(Ghost Godzilla returns to Ed and Eddy's ghostly base)  
Red: Lapras , return

(Lapras returns to it's pokeball , and the group heads to Castelia City to face Trigon)  
(meanwhile at Ed and Eddy's ghostly base)  
Eddy: (in Lucario's body) excellent work , Ghost Godzilla

Ed: soon , all of Red's pokemon will be worn out , and they will have no chance of defeating us

(Ed and Eddy laugh evilly)  
(back with Edd , he and the group arrives in Castelia City)  
Edd: so what do we do?  
(Trigon appears in front of them)  
Trigon: behold , Trigon , master of the dark , destroyer of dimensions , enslaver of civilizations

Red: Venusaur , i choose you (throws pokeball and Venusaur comes out) now , use vine whip

(Venusaur uses vine whip on Trigon , who shrugs it off)  
Trigon: do you really think your primitive weapon can harm 1 who has survived the realm of deep space

Red: well , i was kinda hopin' so

Trigon: prepare for eternity mortal (prepares to destroy Red with his powers , but is grabbed by Venusaur's vine whip and pulled back) what the (turns around to see Venusaur grabbing him with it's vine whip) oh , come back for round 2 , huh , THEN HAVE AT IT (battles Venusaur)  
Venusaur: *whiping*  
(Trigon uses his powers to lift Venusaur and throw him at a skyscraper , injuring him)  
Red: Venusaur , return

(Venusaur returns to his pokeball , and Trigon returns to Ed and Eddy's ghostly base , and the group goes to search for Ed and Eddy)  
(meanwhile , at Ed and Eddy's ghostly base)  
Trigon: I have weakened another of the Red boy's poke-whatevers

Eddy: (in Lucario's body) excellent work

Ed: now , we shall deal with Edd and his pathetic friends ourselves (to Trigon , Ghost Godzilla , and The Sharptooth) and we will call you all if we need you

(Ed and Eddy go off to deal with Edd and his friends)  
(back with Edd and the group)  
Nurse Joy: where do you think Ed and Eddy are

Ed: we're right here

(the group turns around and sees Ed and Eddy standing on a rock)  
Edd: YOU

Eddy: (in Lucario's body) that's right , it is us , Ed and Eddy , here to destroy you all once and for all

Edd: oh

Ed: and now , all of your pokemon are worn out , so you're defenseless

Red: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meowth: only I'M HEALED AND I EVOLVED *is now Persian*  
Ed: so you just turned bigger and changed your name , big deal , but can you do stuff like this (manipulates the air around him and forms a sword out of thin air and strikes it at Red's leg)  
Red: *dodges*  
Persian: *attacks with best attack*  
Eddy: (in lucario's body) i have special powers as well (conjures a ghostly demonic wheelchair and attempts to run persian over with it)  
Persian: AAAAAHHH NOOOO

Eddy: (in Lucario's body) (laughs evilly) what are you gonna do now , wussian , how about i show off some more powers my wheelchair has

Persian: it has other powers

(Eddy has spikes come out of the wheelchair)  
Perisan: IT HAS SPIKES , THE WHEELCHAIR HAS SPIKES

Eddy: (in Lucario's body) but of course , it's a supernatural wheelchair

Edd: *screams like a little girl*  
Ed: HAHAHAHAHA PATHETIC

Eddy: (in Lucario's body) indeed (he and Ed laugh evilly)  
Red: Charizard i choose you (throws pokeball and Charizard comes out)  
Ed: you forget , it's worn out right now

Red: DANG IT , well , we'll just have to fight with what little energy he has left

Ed: very well , but it will lose eventually

Red: *tries to win with what he has*  
Persian: i'll help

Ed: ha , you think you can defeat me with a weak pokemon and a wussy pokemon , oh , this is just too easy

Persian: *attacks them strongly*  
Ed: oh , so ya wanna get real , do ya (contacts The Sharptooth , Ghost Godzilla , and Trigon) , guys , it's time (Trigon teleports himself , Ghost Godzilla , The Sharptooth , The Lich , Master Xandred , Mesogog , Frieza , and the Red Ribbon Army to the battlefield)  
Frieza: i'm gonna enjoy this

Commander Red: these cowards die tonight

Edd: it's useless , we're all gonna die

Nurse Joy: we're surely done for

Red: i don't know about you guys , but i think it's rude not to invite your friends to the party (takes out all his pokeballs) everybody , come on out (throws all his pokeballs and all his pokemon come out)  
Ed: huh , what , is that suppose to be a army

Eddy: (in Lucario's body) huh , yeah

Edd: there's too many of them

Nurse Joy: he's right , we'll never defeat them

Red: it's not about defeating them anymore , it's about standing up to them and fighting , i for 1 am not just gonna hand over everything that i care about to some ghosts who want revenge on us , i'm not backing down , and i don't think you oughta back down , today we fight , we fight for our world

Edd , Nurse Joy , and Persian: YEAH

Red: now who's with me

Edd , Nurse Joy , and Persian: YEAH

Red: who's with me

Edd , Nurse Joy , and Persian: YEAH

Ed: how touching , Army Of The Humiliated

(the villains moan in compliance)  
Ed: ATTACK !  
(the villains charge towards the gang)  
Red: hold the line (the charge continues)  
Red: hold the line (the charge continues)  
Red: NOW (the gang scatters)  
Ed: CHARGE !  
(the rest of the villains charge)  
Red: CHARGE !  
(the gang charges)  
(the heroes and the villains battle eachother)  
(General Blue tries to punch Red , but Red knocks him out)  
(The Sharptooth and Venusaur battle eachother)  
(Venusaur keeps whipping The Sharptooth with it's vine whip when The Lich strikes it with a fire blast , then The Sharptooth kicks Venusaur , sending it flying in to the air and landing in front of Edd)  
(Edd runs through the battle to find Ed and Eddy , and Frieza fires a ray at Edd , who ducks)  
(some villains charge Persian and the pokemon)  
Persian: now

(Lapras uses ice blast and Snorlax uses hyper beam , but Mesogog uses his psionic powers to give Lapras and Snorlax major headaches)  
Mesogog: you can't win

(Ghost Godzilla battles Charizard and Pikachu , and quickly gains the upper hand)  
(on the rock , Ed and Eddy watch the battle going their way as The Sharptooth and The Lich battle Persian and Venusaur and 2 Red Ribbon soldiers battle Red and Nurse Joy)  
Eddy: (in Lucario's body) they're outnumbered , soon , it will all be over

Ed: i think you just got the universe record for best revenge ever

(Ed and Eddy see Edd arriving)  
Ed and Eddy: huh

Edd: STOP , this ends now , we're winning this thing

Ed: you'd think so , wouldn't you

Edd: huh

(Ed levitates Red to them)  
Ed: we wouldn't want our friend to miss out , now would we

Edd: REEED

Eddy: (in Lucario's body) that's right , we will destroy you 2 ourselves , then , our army will destroy those runts down there

Ed: (to Red) by the way , did i tell you i killed your parents before all this

Red: WHAT HOW COULD YOU *cries*  
Ed: yes , we have taken your family away , and now we will put a end to you once and for all

Eddy: (in Lucario's body) yes , you are the rats that have been caught in our trap

Edd: WERE DOOMED DX

Eddy: (in Lucario's body) oh don't worry , you won't suffer outright , YOU'LL SUFFER MENTALLY THOUGH

Ed: calm down , Eddy , now let's give them a moment to clear this trash off the battlefield

Red: how dare you (to Edd) , Edd , step back , i'm gonna make them pay , for all that they did

Edd: YOU WILL DIE

Red: i don't care , they killed my parents , and i want them to pay for that

Ed: (sarcastically) oh , i'm terrified (to The Army Of The Humilitated) Army Of The Humiliated , you may all return to your dimensions

(The Army Of The Humiliated leaves the pokemon world and returns to their respective worlds)  
Ed: Eddy , it's time we show these losers our ultimate power

Eddy: (in Lucario's body) you mean

Ed: yes , form Gigantoghost

(Ed and Eddy (in Lucario's body) fuse together and form a Gwangi like creature with both Ed and Eddy's voices combined , which roars at Edd and Red)  
Gigantoghost: well , what do you think , rather impressive , isn't it (chases Edd and Red) hahahahaha , i'll let you in on a little secret , when we adopt this form , our strength increases 10 fold

(the chase takes them to a nearby town , where Edd and Red hide from Gigantoghost in a gas station)  
Edd: what do we do , what do we do , what do we do , what do we do

Gigantoghost: (searching for Edd and Red) come out , come out , wherever you are

Edd: what do we do , what do we do , what do we do , what do we do

Red: DX OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG (sees a car outside) i have a idea , come with me

Edd: what are we gonna do

Red: you'll see (they both get in to the car)  
Edd: but Red , we're too young to drive

Red: are you seriously talking about age laws at a time like this

Edd: sorry

(Gigantoghost hears the car's tire's squealing)

Gigantoghost: ahh , there you are

(Red drives out in front of Gigantoghost)  
Red: okay you lousy paranormal creep , you've taken a lot from me , but if you think you're gonna deprive me of my entire world , you're sorely mistaken (presses the gas pedal hard and drives toward Gigantoghost , and crashes in to him , killing him)  
Gigantoghost: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO

(the car crashes in to him , killing him)  
(Edd and Red crawl out of the wreckage)  
Red: we did it

Edd and Red: YEAH (they run back to Nurse Joy and the pokemon)

Nurse Joy: what happened

Red: we won

Edd: we defeated Ed and Eddy , and this time , they're gone for good

Edd , Red , Nurse Joy , and Persian: YEAH

Edd: lets do a party celebration (they party in to the night)  
Red: WOOT great party

Edd: yeah

Red: WOOT

Persian: victory is sweet

Red: sure is

Edd: exactly

Red: yep

Persian: now why do i feel like i'm forgetting something

Edd: I don't know

Red: ahh forget about it , let's just party

Persian: yeah , you're probably right

Edd: *parties*  
(the party continues in to the night)


End file.
